Preparativos
by Rizzeta Tonks
Summary: Un pequeño fic sobre Ron y Hermione, en la navidad del sexto libro, espero que lo disfruten.


**Preparativos.**

I.

En casa de la familia Granger la actividad imperante es de un nivel prácticamente imposible de concebir. Todo está calculado hasta el más nimio detalle. Se decora el árbol con una precisión poco más o menos metódica, el lugar se pinta de adornos festivos, muérdago y lucecillas de colores; se comienza la preelaboración de lo que se cenará esa noche – planeado, si los cálculos no mienten, desde meses atrás – y en fin, es tanto el trabajo y el ir y venir de un lado hacia otro, que es casi imposible tener un minuto de descanso donde tenga uno siquiera la oportunidad de pensar. Y, quizás, al final de cuentas eso no resulte tan malo, por qué al fin y al cabo lo que menos desea Hermione es precisamente eso, pensar. En especial en los sucesos más recientes. Sabe que la tristeza la agobiaría. Intenta concentrarse en sus tareas, pone los últimos decorados como una autómata y ayuda a mamá en los preparativos de la cocina sin poder evitar ese algo bullendo en su cabeza.

Lavender y Ron.

Y le da tanta rabia que usa más fuerza de la necesaria para picar las nueces, que, ante el impacto, salen disparadas por toda la mesa. Mamá la mira extrañada. Sin duda ese pequeño detalle no pasa desapercibido para sus ojos de madre. Se acerca tratando de parecer despreocupada mientras pregunta _"cariño, ¿sucede algo?"_, con esa voz protectora a la que Hermione le gustaría rendirse para desahogar por una vez en la vida todo eso que la asfixia por dentro. Sólo que su autocontrol se impone y la razón le dice que es mejor quedarse callada para no preocupar a su madre. Recoge las nueces esparcidas en la mesa, respondiendo con soltura _"no mamá, no pasa nada"_. Y sonríe. Con una sonrisa forzada. Su madre se da por vencida, suspira, acaricia el cabello de su hija y le besa la frente diciendo _"si algo te preocupa sabes que puedes confiar en mí"_, y Hermione piensa en lo mucho que le gustaría hacer eso, y contarle. Contarle todas esas cosas que no puede decirle ni a Harry ni a Ron – muchísimo menos a Ron – y ni siquiera, para acabar pronto, a Ginny. Contarle del miedo que oprime su pecho, con insistente constancia, ante toda esa amenaza que no los deja jamás. Contarle del peligro, de la guerra, de Harry, de la profecía y contarle de Ron... especialmente de Ron. Contarle la de veces que ha llorado a escondidas y de aquella vez – ahora tan lejana – cuando se abrazó a él en el tercer curso, después de meses de no hablarle, y supo del aroma de su cabello. Contarle de la infinidad de peleas y de los cientos de tareas que se ha dejado copiar o de la espera por una invitación para poder ir a su primer baile con él. Le gustaría contarle. Y decirle del estrépito que hizo su corazón al romperse cuando lo vio besándose con Lavender Brown y de la cantidad de maldiciones que pudo haberle lanzado y no sólo una horda de canarios vengativos. Le gustaría decirle que extraña la Madriguera y su habitación desordenada y esa tendencia a punzarla y a sacarla de sus casillas, así como extraña verlo por las mañanas y darle los buenos días y que responda con esa sonrisa franca y contagiosa. Le gustaría contarle. Pero ahoga un suspiro, niega con la cabeza y sigue picando concienzudamente las nueces como si nada más importase. Su madre la mira un segundo, por fin se resigna y se va. Mientras Hermione se prepara para una navidad muy lejos del mundo mágico, y muy lejos – dolorosamente quizás más que nunca – de Ron.

II.

Han sido días de intenso trabajo. De picar por horas coles de Bruselas – sin ninguna ayuda de los gemelos – y si mucha ayuda y un incesante blablabla por parte de Harry. De escuchar teorías, de atrapar un gnomo, de enfundarlo en un tutú y de hacerlo pasar por un ángel – un ángel mal encarado – y sacudir su habitación y aparte de todo el desván y en fin, después de varios días de afanosa actividad, Ron decide por un momento escaparse de todo y de todos. Se oculta en su habitación – que por cierto es el desván – aprovechando que Harry está abajo platicando animadamente con Ginny. Es Ronald Weasley y no puede con tantas tareas, ni con las bromas de los gemelos, ni los comentarios mordaces de su pequeña hermanita – que a estas alturas aún sigue un poco molesta con él – lanzados a diestra y siniestra, ni sabe que pensar sobre todo lo que le cuenta su amigo, quién no ha dejado de elucubrar situaciones y más situaciones con respecto a Malfoy y Snape. No puede con todo eso. Necesita un respiro y un momento para pensar. Y es un error sin duda, por que pensando la mente divaga y se acerca hasta ella, y ¡diablos! Es entonces que se da cuenta de que la ha estado extrañando horrores y lo único que se le ocurre es escribirle, pero desiste al momento porque imagina – y con justa razón – que Hermione no leerá su carta y quizá hasta la queme. Tan enojada como está. Y siente que en parte la culpa es suya, pero que rayos, él es muy libre de andar con quien quiera y eso no tiene nada de malo y Hermione – cree ingenuamente- no tendría por que enfurecerse por eso ni tendría por que lanzarle un montón de canarios asesinos. Se mira los brazos - que todavía duelen – y se defiende a sí mismo con el absurdo argumento de que él tiene derecho de besar a quién le venga en gana, si al fin y al cabo ella hacia lo mismo con krum.

Krum.

Da un golpe furioso sobre la cama en la que ha estado acostado y se levanta de un solo impulso y no sabe por qué, de pronto, se le viene a la mente la imagen de Hermione en aquél baile de navidad y por primera vez piensa que lucía realmente linda. Hermosa, a decir verdad. Pero no quiso ir con él y todavía le da rabia y algo se hunde en su estómago cuando en su mente se cruza una pequeña pregunta: de haber sido así, ¿qué hubiera pasado? Nada, seguramente, y eso es lo más obvio y no es que él quisiera que hubiese pasado algo, pero a veces se lo pregunta y ya no quiere pensar en eso, porque el hubiera no existe y ya todo eso pasó. Ahora está aquí en el desván tratando de entender todo lo que Hermione no puede explicarle. Ella que lo entiende todo, que lo sabe todo, y como no, si es tan endiabladamente lista. Y piensa en su risa, en sus mejillas acaloradas después de una discusión, piensa en la de cosas que han compartido y en todos esos apuntes sobre magos célebres que jamás hubiera tenido de no haber sido por ella. Pero también piensa en Lavender Brown y en todos esos besos por los rincones y algunas otras cosas en las que no puede pensar sin sentir arder sus orejas. Piensa y deja libre a su mente.

Y se asusta de pronto, al descubrir, que no es precisamente Lavender a la que imagina en sus brazos en esos rincones.

Se levanta de un salto, se dirige veloz a la puerta y antes de salir piensa en todo lo que le contaría a Hermione si pudiera escribirle, de menos. Por que ella está tan lejos del mundo mágico, y de todo lo que comparten y a veces siente que puede perderla en ese mundo de muggles donde se encuentra en ese momento.

Y tal vez, reconoce con tristeza, ni siquiera piense en él.


End file.
